


High on believing

by poetdameron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, and let's pretend eddie never died, this is crack af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's karaoke night and the problem is... Hal Jordan is drunk as the devil.</p><p>Translation to chinese available <a href="http://rayliria.lofter.com/post/1d393ae3_ba89c77">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	High on believing

**Author's Note:**

> First halbarry, oficially :) And I'm working in another one, so let's see how is it going. Thank you all for read it!
> 
> If you like this story, and you have a tumblr, please like and reblog the original post! :)
> 
> Also, translation to chinese available [here!](http://rayliria.lofter.com/post/1d393ae3_ba89c77)

**High on believing**

Here is the thing: Hal Jordan sings terrible. Everyone knows that. But that doesn’t stop him from taking the mic and sing his heart out If there is a karaoke night in the bar, and that’s not the real problem. The fucking problem is how drunk he is and how much Barry is blushing while a drunk Caitlin and a drunk Felicity almost dance on the table with Oliver and Cisco just laughing, Iris went to got some beer for them now and God, someone please stop Jordan for being such a dork.

It was a Friday night in Central City. Felicity’s birthday was tomorrow and before having a little celebration with family aka Team Arrow, she wanted to say ‘hi’ to Team Flash and Hal just happened to be in town because Oa didn’t need him that much these days (thank you very much) and Barry needed him in his bedroom almost all the time since he discovered a way to use his vibrations in him and Hal at the same time while having fun on bed. Joe wanted to kill him ‘till they learned how to be quiet or something like that.

Iris, who was trying hard not to drool all over the place while admiring Caitlin since her marriage didn’t work so well, told him to stay calm with the pilot. After all, his work was out of the planet, they didn’t know each other for that long and having an affair wasn’t his style anyway. But, like Barry told her, you just can’t not love Harold Jordan. It’s a law of the universe.

“Okay”, she said once Caitlin and Felicity worked their asses off the table and walked to the bathroom. “She is adorable. Or is just me?”  
“She is” he told her with a smile. “But you are also like a little one with a crush”  
“Just like you!”  
“Baaaarryyyy!!”

Then, there was Hal screaming his name from across the place on the scennary: “BARRY, I LOVE YOU!!!”

Oh my god.

The entire bar was looking at him, clapping their hands as Hal danced and singed ‘Hooked on a Feeling’ and he found himself actually singing too, because how could he not be high on believing that this idiot was in love with him? With his lips sweet as candy and all that jazz. Damn it, Jordan, how? And then the song is over and everyone is cheering Hal like if he was actually good at this and Iris is smiling at him, poking his cheek and staring at him like when they were kids and she was just mocking him for being in love with Pamela Perkins, the girl in front of the street.

“Someone is truly in love”  
“Like someone, don’t you think?”

“Next are… Iris West and Caitlin Snow!”  
“We are up, dr. Snow!”  
“YAAAY! Barry, we are going to siiiiiiiiiiiiing!!”  
Barry smiled at Cait, Hal practically crashed over him in the chair “Good luck, girls!”

Here goes Caitlin and her drunk self.

“Ollie, Ollie, are you gonna sing? It’s 80’s night! You have to sing! Come onnnnn!”  
“I wasn’t… even talking, Hal” he says with a smile, Felicity looks at him with interest in her eyes. “I don’t sing. Like… Ever.”  
“OH, COME ONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!”

“Who are we trying to make sing?” That’s Joe. He is here with Eddie and his handsome face that make Hal jealous all the time.  
“Oliver”, says Barry.  
“Oh, no. How do they end up there?” Asked Patty, siting with them and looking at his ex and now almost-girlfriend on stage.  
“Drunk Cait spoke, hooked on a feeling Iris say yes”, answered the speedster.  
“Holy crap” say Joe. “Anyway, let’s get drunk then”

They do. Eddie and Joe have been working like there is no tomorrow for two months by now in Eddie’s new project to get an ACENSO and Joe is all for it. He told them about Eobard’s shit and they all agreed to take care of his crap by proving him wrong: they were about to make their own life, their own future. And no time-traveler-psycho would ever ruin it. But right now? Drunk was good. And if all of them where going to sing, they needed some liquid courage then.

“So, about that song…”, started Felicity again and Oliver signed deeply. “What about… Danger Zone?”  
Hal laughed. “That’s mine. But, ‘Playing with the boys!’”  
“Jesus…” Barry laughed. “Is there any 80’s song you don’t know?”  
“We build this city!” singed Hal with the girls on stage and Felicity laughed.

“We build this city with rock and romance!!” Cisco and Eddie with his new drink singed with Hal and Barry smiled at the three of them together. This was nice.

“So, Mr. Queen here needs to sing. Since all of us will do soon”, said Joe after a sip of his beer.  
“You have to be kidding me…” murmured the blond with an almost scared expression. “No”.  
“Yes!” exclaimed Cisco. “All of us are signing, except you! That’s not fair”  
“Come on, Oliver! It’s not fair that you are just laughing of us!”, replied Felicity.  
“Jesus Christ, no…” he said. Then smiled at Barry. “And you aren’t singing too”

All eyes on Barry now, the girls on stage were about to end and all his friends and family were looking at him with grins on their lips. And when he saw Hal, he knew he would be ashamed of what was about to happened to his next life.

“I…”  
“If you don’t sing, I don’t sing”

Well. This was for the cause. Right?

“Okay, Queen. Okay. You and I”

‘Shit’, Oliver mouthed at everyone’s cheers of happiness. Barry signed with a smile on his pretty lips, he was going to sing but at least they would laugh at Oliver signing too. So he went to the scenario, asking the DJ for the book with the songs and sit back with his friends, Cait and Iris were there by now and were saying their hellos to the policemen. It was 80’s night, he needed a song he could actually sing without dying.

“Uhmmm”, he exclaimed and then Hal’s arms were around his waist, looking at the paper. “Hey, there”  
“Hey” and he kissed his check, Barry knew Iris was smiling at his direction and his face went red. “Something you like?”  
“I’m not so sure… Recommend something for me”  
“Ah… I’m the master of the mic, of course!”  
“Jesus Christ, Jordan…”

Barry let him pose his chin under his shoulder, passing the pages of the book with his hands without stopping his embrace and he knew everyone were looking at them. He also knew Joe was happy for him, he told him so a few nights ago when Hal landed in Central City after his mission in Oa before even saying ‘hi’ on Coast City, Barry was so happy that night that he has cried a little when his boyfriend appeared at his door with his big smile, lighting his world after a rough week. So his father has told him what he was: the happiest he ever been after all this shit with Thawne, the psychopath. Eddie, Cisco and Caitlin agreed with Joe and even Iris did, no matter what she has said before. Felicity met Hal thanks to Oliver, the blond has loved Hal to dead since they were very young and they were friends since then, he told his girlfriend the same thing Joe saw in Barry: this is the happiest Hal has ever been in many, many years.

So, when Hal put his finger on one song, he smiled and then laughed after the feel of his boyfriend’s lips on his shoulder.

“This is the one for you, baby. Are you gonna sing it for me?”  
“You want me to sing me a song? I’ll do it”, Barry smiled at him then landed his lips on Hal’s who smirked. “Your move, Queen” and he passed the book to Oliver, the blonde just signed.  
“I’m so gonna regret this…”

Felicity leaned to him, looking at the songs with her boyfriend and at some point, she accepted to sing with him so he will not do such an embarrass of himself. Barry showed him the bird and then went to the DJ again, this time giving him the book and their orders. The needed to wait their turn and after that, they enjoyed hearing Cisco and then Cait and Felicity, Iris, Hal and Cisco then, and finally, Eddie with the most glorious ‘I Will Survive’ performance in years on this same bar. Everyone was cheering and having fun.

“Now, let’s cheer for our friend Barry Allen!”  
“Oh, god…”

The table cheered, the girls clapping their hands and Hal smiling at him in that adoring way only him can give away to Barry. The brunet swallowed hard, taking the mic on the stage and waiting for the music to start. When ‘Bizarre Love Triangle’ sounded on the bar, everyone went nuts and Hal smiled even bigger at him, Oliver putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Every time I think of you, I feel shot right through a bolt of blue…”

He signed this one because he felt it, the same way he has felt how much he actually loved Hal Jordan the night he arrived on Earth and then saw him signing to him in his drunkest night on this same stage. He smiled while doing so because he was in love, god fucking dammit, he loved this asshole who was smirking at him and then started signing in chorus with everyone else. Even Ollie was signing now.

“Every time I see you falling, I get down on my knees and pray. I’m waiting for that final moment you say the words that I can’t say”

Then, in the music intermission, Hal went to the stage and kissed him in front of everyone. Barry stopped hearing the bar at his front, he just went for that warm kiss and the feeling of being so in love and being so corresponded on his feelings. He looked at Hal’s green eyes and then smiled again, taking the mic to sing the rest of the song with his boyfriend and the fierce audience in the middle of his drunk feeling of being so well loved. So he didn’t mind the extra attention now, because this was it. This was that moment he was waiting for since he understood what being in love means, this was the night he decided that he wanted to be with this man for the rest of his life. No matter what war with time travelers he could have, no matter what kind of extreme space war Hal could have in the future.

His place was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
